


Under Attack

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: John's POV during a space battle on the Daedalus.





	Under Attack

****

Under Attack  
By Leesa Perrie

The ship rocked violently as the shields collapsed and an energy beam hit them.

"We've lost the 302 bay, sir," Major Jensen reported. 

"Get us clear and open a hyperspace window," Colonel Caldwell ordered.

"Yes sir."

John stood to one side, watching as technicians ran between consoles, desperately trying to fix problems even as sparks flew around, endangering their lives in the hopes of rerouting power to vital systems. He couldn't help but think of Rodney and how he would have been working alongside them, just as frantic in his actions. Only Rodney would come up with solutions that Caldwell's crew wouldn't. 

Well, maybe. 

Certainly, he'd have felt more optimistic with Rodney here, not that he'd ever admit that out loud, and certainly never to the man himself.

But Rodney wasn't here. No, he was safe back on Atlantis, laid up with a Pegasus version of the flu. John hadn't thought him a lucky bastard at the time, but now, he'd take aching joints, congested lungs, fever and even sickness and diarrhoea over the Wraith any day. 

Any damned day.

He hated that he felt useless. His skills weren't particularly needed here, especially now the 302s were gone. Caldwell's crew were highly trained and anything he might do right now would only get in their way.

He really hated feeling useless.

The ship shook again as the Wraith scored more hits on the hull.

"We're venting atmosphere. Bulkheads aren't responding on the lower decks."

"Hermiod, beam any life signs out from the affected areas. Harris, seal off the decks from higher up."

Affirmatives followed Caldwell's orders and John hoped that they didn't end up losing even more people. 

Damn it, yet another simple mission gone south. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited and a potential source of naquadah, but they had picked up life signs on the surface. Before they'd had time to ascertain that the life signs were Wraith, four cruisers along with numerous darts left the atmosphere and started firing on them. It seemed that they had stumbled onto a Wraith stronghold. Just their luck.

They had taken out two of the cruisers along with some of the darts, but at the cost of their shields. If they couldn't find a clear space soon, they were dead. They couldn't last much longer, he was sure, but their way was blocked with debris and ships.

The rail guns were still firing, taking out any darts that came too close, but they were having little effect on the remaining cruisers. This really wasn't looking good for them.

Then suddenly he saw it, clear space before them. Major Jensen had done the seemingly impossible and outmanoeuvred the Wraith ships. Holding his breath, he heard some of the sweetest words he could ever hope to hear right now, and smiled.

"We're clear, sir. Jumping to hyperspace in three... two... one."

Relief swept through him as the blackness of space was replaced by blue light.

Yeah, once he was back on Atlantis, he'd tell Rodney just how lucky he was to be ill. 

Not that Rodney would appreciate it, of course.

The End


End file.
